


You Are Not Alone (A Larry Stylinson Story)

by hopelessfangirling



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessfangirling/pseuds/hopelessfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has had severe depression since he was 14 years old. Nobody knows this lads story. One day, an unexpected visit in the bathroom, would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone (A Larry Stylinson Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded on iPhone, sorry for any misspellings. Rude comments are not accepted. Thankyou.

Louis P.O.V.  
I felt the tears pricking my eyes, slightly blurring my vision while watching the beads of blood form on my upper wrist. I drove the blade into my skin farther than I've ever gone before. I winced at the new sensation of pain that washed over me. "Very good Lou, very good" i sigh. I pull the blade out of my arm and stare in disappointment at the piece of metal covered with my blood, my very own precious blood. "Why am i even here?" I ask myself.  
"To chase your dreams" a husky voice answers. I jump about four feet in the air. I whipped my head around to see two warm, emerald green orbs looking down at me. His eyes were beautiful, but full of concern. I then realized that my jumper sleeves were pulled up, so i yanked them down without thinking twice. I moved my gaze down upon the floor.  
"Why are you doing this" he asks, taking a seat beside me.  
"I don't even know you" I snap so harshly, his eyes widen. He looks down an then back up at me with his eyes now narrowed.  
"You're changing the subject" he states sternly.  
"Don't worry about me." I brush the hair our of my eyes, and i swear his jaw dropped.  
"You have the prettiest eyes" he says. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I want to look away but i cant moved my shocked eyes from his, now shocked as well. "Uh-h sor-sorry" he stutters. "I wasn't thinking"

Harry's P.O.V.  
"I wasn't thinking" I say all too quickly. He's looking at me blushing, a look of bewilderment on his face. We looked at each other for a few moments, until he looked down at his hands and started fumbling his thumbs. "Damn that's cute" I think.  
"What's cute?" He suddenly asks.  
"What? Did I say that out loud?" I asked panicking.  
"Yeah, but thanks" he whispers. "I like your eyes too" he says barely audible, but I still hear it.  
"You're quite welcome" I reply, not questioning the last part. "Erm, well you better go audition"  
"Yeah, I won't get in though" he sighs  
"You liar! You will get in! I'll even stay and watch" I shout, trying to make him cheerful. I stand, and reach out a hand. He willingly grabs my arm; I tighten my grip so i don't fall forward. He winces. I loosen my grip and cry out. "Oh i'm so sorry, um?"  
"Louis" he answers. "And it's fine.."  
"Harry" I hand him a slip of paper.  
"What's this" he asks, obviously confused.  
"I didn't forget what I saw Lou, this conversation isn't over" I say walking out of the bathroom. "Harry, God you're an idiot" I say in my head.

Louis' P.O.V.  
"I didn't forget what i saw Lou, this conversation isn't over." I shudder at the nickname, then smile. Nobody except my family has called me Lou. That boy seems to be different, as if he has a story, a bad one. I can see in his eyes. "He's different" i sigh. One day, he might know my story.  
I fold up the note and wash off the blood, attempting to make myself look presentable. I made my way out of the bathroom, approaching the side entrance of the stage. "Here we go son" i hear the announcer say. I walked onto the empty platform. I sang my heart out.


End file.
